


Bubble King Bucky

by AnimeFreak1326



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bubble Bath, Bucky is super adorable, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff with a little Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreak1326/pseuds/AnimeFreak1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super fluffy fluff, A few years after Steve gets Bucky back, they are living together and working at shield. Steve and Bucky are super in love. Steve comes home from work to find Bucky being super adorable, Steve is so thankful to have Bucky back in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble King Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funky_Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky_Flow/gifts).



> Just a fluffy one shot I wrote for my love, Funky_Flow. Comment and let me know what you guys think, and if there is any prompts you want me to do, I accept all prompts! I appreciate kudos and comments, they keep me motivated.

After a long day at work for Shield all I want to do is go home and rest, maybe watch some crappy TV with Bucky. My Bucky, the used to be Winter Soldier turned Shield agent. Ever since I got him back, I cant stop thinking about how lucky I am, how I could barely even function without him. Sometimes when he wakes up he forgets where he is, and freaks out, but I'm always there to comfort him. Or when he has a memory of some of the terrible things Hydra did to him, and he just goes blank, like hes The Winter Soldier again, at those times I'm not really sure what to do, I cant hold him or he will lash out at me.

Other times though, when Bucky has a good memory, about our childhood, or his family, he gets this really sweet smile on his face, the same smile the old Bucky would smile. Sometimes when he reminisces about us he gets this look on his face that just makes me want to cry, the same look that he only ever gave to me. It may have taken years of patience and trust to get where we are today, but I couldn't be happier. I get to come home to Bucky every day.

I park my bike in the drive way and make my way up to the door with my keys, entering the small duplex Bucky and I share to the sight of the house mostly dark except for the bathroom light on, where I can hear the faint sound of giggling. I'm instantly on edge, wondering what is going on, if Bucky has someone over. _Is that why he left the office early? Because he was bringing someone here?_

I shake off the absurd thought of Bucky having an affair and walk towards the sounds of Bucky's laughter. The sight I come to is nothing I could have ever been prepared for.

Bucky in the bathtub surrounded by Bubbles, so many bubbles I can barely see his head, and we have a rather large bathtub to accommodate our super soldier sizes. I cant help the laugh that escapes at how utterly adorable Bucky looks buried in fluffy Bubbles. He looks over at me in the doorway and giggles, I think I've fallen in love all over again.

I walk over to him and sit beside the bathtub, while he fluffs more bubbles up in the air with the biggest smile on his face.

“Nat gave me this bottle of bath stuff, and it smelled so good I put the whole bottle in the tub. I didn't realize that it would make so many bubbles.” Bucky explains looking over to me and putting a bubble beard on his face.

I lean over and kiss his lips softly, getting bubbles on my face in the process. I pull away with a smile meant only for him.

“You left work early today, was everything okay?” I ask, running my fingers through his wet hair, down his neck where my hand rests perfectly. He leans into my touch like a cat getting its ears scratched.

“Mhm, Natasha wanted to go shopping, plus I was totally bored waiting for your meeting to end so I went with her. That's where we got the bubble stuff. I was gonna wait till you got home before I used it, but you were taking to long.” He reply's with a laugh as he moves forward in the tub, so there is room behind him. “Join me?” He asks shyly

I shake my head with a laugh, “How could I say no to such an offer” I chuckled while unbuttoning my dress shirt, putting on a little show for Bucky, since he loves watching so much.

“Well I wouldn't let you say no anyways, I am the bubble king after all and you must obey your king” Bucky beamed brightly

Seeing Bucky this happy melts my heart, knowing this is the first time in a while he's let go and had fun with something so simple, so Bucky.

After undressing I climb in the tub behind Bucky and wrap my arms around his waist and bring him closer to me. He leans into me and brings his hand up behind him to play with my hair. I lean forward to kiss his neck, then nibble on his earlobe, which earns me a giggle from the man in my arms. I hold him tighter as I start to think about how we got here, and if Bucky is truly happy to be with me again. I bury my head in his neck and sigh.

“Are you happy?” I croaked

I can feel Bucky stiffen in my arms, suddenly on edge. I instantly regret asking him if hes happy. _Of course hes not happy, hes scared half the time of his own memories, of going back to hydra. Yeah sure he's content at times, but how could he be happy after everything that's happened to him._

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that” I stammered, tightening my arms around him and breathing in his scent, worried he will lash out at me for my stupidity.

“I love you, you know that, right?” he reassured

I nod my head against his shoulder, I know Bucky loves me, but just because he loves me doesn't mean hes happy.

“Sometimes I get stuck in my head, and make you worry. My mind isn't healed from everything that's happened, but ever since I found you again I can honestly say I'm happy. God Steve I'm so happy, so happy to be here, with you. To be able to hold you again, kiss you, hear your soothing voice when I'm lost in the past. You are everything to me, I need you to always remember that.” he confessed

I could feel the tears stream down my face onto his shoulder, where his arm used to be but is now just metal, metal that was used to kill for hydra. That doesn't matter anymore though, now that hes in my arms I'm never going to let go.

“I love you Bucky, so goddamn much it hurts, I will do anything to make sure you are happy, always.” I choke out through my tears

Bucky turns around and wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. He kisses me chaste and sweet. Then pulls me out of the tub, he grabs a fluffy towel and drys me off gently. I take the towel from him and do the same to him. Once we are dry we make our way into the bedroom where we proceed to put on comfy pajamas and lay in bed, with Bucky's head on my chest and his arm wrapped around me, while my hand draws absentmindedly on his back.

I kiss his still damp hair and close my eyes, holding him closer to me. Thankful to have him in my arms once again. I drift off to sleep, dreams filled with Bucky smiling and our future together.

  
  


 


End file.
